


Matchmaker

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Friends Challenge, EllickFriendsChallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Inpired by the EllickFriendsChallenge gifset Hellokaelyn did for Ziva week.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by the EllickFriendsChallenge gifset Hellokaelyn did for Ziva week.

Standing there behind her old desk the memories came flooding back to her. She spent seven years here and although she had been gone almost as long, sometimes it feels like she’s never left. One major thing is different though, the desk across from this one is no longer Tony’s but McGee’s as a new set of agents have taken over. She pictures Tony sitting there for a moment, looking up at her with a soft smile when she’s broken out of her thoughts by the two newest members of Gibbs’ team. 

As they talked she couldn’t help but squint her eyes at them. This banter was familiar. She would know that from anywhere, and she felt a pang in her heart. It seemed like just yesterday that was her and Tony bantering in between these desks. When Ellie smacked Nick’s arm Ziva was reminded of a saying Ducky once told her about history repeating itself. When they walked away, she swore she would do everything in her power to keep that from happening, to keep them from the pain she and Tony have gone through. 

When she had Nick in a loose headlock she knew there would be only seconds before Ellie came running up so she blurted the words out. His squeak of surprise told her he heard every word and knew exactly what, and who, she was talking about but they didn’t have time to dwell on that right now. 

Coming back to find Adam, Ziva truly thought that Nick would have done something about his feelings for Ellie since she was there last but one minute in the same room with them she could tell he was still being a wuss. She may have trusted Ellie with her secret but after working with Nick searching for Phinaes she knew she could trust him completely and was even more convinced that the two agents needed to be together. Saying goodbye to her friends, she nudged Nick again, reminding him to tell her how he felt. When she spotted them at her, no Ellie’s, desk with no space between them after that she smiled. Maybe he would actually listen to her this time.

**2 months later - March 2020**

Sitting on the couch while Tony read Tali her bedtime story, Ziva pulled out her phone and called Jimmy for their monthly talk. After catching up with Jimmy and his life, Ziva knew she had to get someone else’s opinion. “So Jimmy. What is going on with Nicholas and Eleanor?”

_ “What are you talking about Ziva, there’s nothing going on between them, they’re just friends.” _

“Mmhmm. That is what Tony and I used to say but I believe everyone knew we were only lying to ourselves.” She heard Jimmy chuckle on the other end furrowed her brow.

_ “Trust me Ziva, there’s nothing there. Like I told Nick, unlike you and Tony there’s no chemistry between him and Bishop.”  _

Ziva let out a gasp that had Tony shushing her as he came out of Tali’s room to sit next to her on the couch. “Jimmy Palmer you did no such thing!” 

"What did the autopsy gremlin do?" Ziva didn't bother covering the speaker as she told Tony what she learned. 

"He told Nicholas that he and Eleanor had no chemistry." Tony's mouth dropped open and he chuckled, pulling the phone out of Ziva's hand and talking to Jimmy himself.

"Oh man, that was a mistake. If you could only see the look Ziva's giving the phone right now. Actually it's probably better that you can't cause I'm pretty sure it would kill you." 

_ "But Tony I really don't-"  _

"Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy. They're just like Ziva and I were back then. McGee has stopped denying there's nothing between them. Hell, even Dad picked up on their thing when he was there last time." 

_ "But-"  _

"Nope. No buts. Now I'm gonna give the phone back to Ziva before she does something drastic for it." Smirking, Ziva took the phone from her fiance's outstretched hand and stood, bringing the phone to her ear. 

"Now Jimmy. You will listen to me and listen to me closely. We cannot have those two make the same mistakes Tony and I did." Her voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen and Tony smiled. Ziva was trying so hard to spare them the pain of what they went through and he loved her all the more for it. Even if he did tease her about playing matchmaker. 

**2 months later - May 2020**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Zi?" From his place on the bed, he watched Ziva slide a sweater on before grabbing her purse. 

"Yes Tony. If they will not admit it to each other I believe they need some pushing. Now. I am going out to have lunch with our friends." Leaning up, he accepted the kiss she gave and waited until she walked out to shake his head. They were in DC for a couple of weeks house hunting before the wedding and Ziva was determined to talk some sense into their younger counterparts before the big day. 

  
  


"Hey Ziva! How are you?" Smiling, Ziva stepped up to the woman and pulled her into a hug before joining her at the table. 

"I am doing well Eleanor, how are you?" 

"Oh pretty good. Just trying to keep up with Odette's training." 

"Yes. She says you are coming along swimmingly." 

“I’m definitely learning a lot. Pretty soon I should be able to take down Nick when we spar.” Ziva’s ears perked up at that last part. 

“Nick hmm…” A blush crossed Ellie’s cheeks and Ziva held back a smirk. “You two spar often then?”

“Well ya know, we’re partners and friends so we train together sometimes.” Ziva’s nose wrinkled up. 

“Are you sure that is all you and Nicholas are?” 

“Y-yeah. Why uh, why do you ask?” Tapping her hand over Ellie’s that was resting on the table Ziva had a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Because Tony and I were a lot like you two. We would bicker and tease and flirt-” 

“Hang on.” Elie held up a hand. “Nick and I do not flirt.”

“Oh please Eleanor. I know flirting when I see it. Trust me, when Tony and I were at NCIS we did the same thing. You may drive each other crazy but you love each other and would go to the ends of the earth for each other. I should know, Tony did that for me. Three times.” Ziva got a nostalgic look on her face before she shook her head. “Anyway. This is not about me. I heard how you reacted when Nicholas was in his accident and I can assure you, that is not the action of just a friend.” 

“But Ziva I-”

“Hey Ziva!” Ellie froze at the voice suddenly behind her and she watched with wide eyes as Ziva stood up to hug Nick. When he started to turn around she tried to hide her eyes but to no avail. “Oh uh, hey B. Sorry Ziva, I didn’t know you were gonna have company uh, I can reschedule.” Nick started to walk away when Ziva grabbed his hand, pulling him back and forcing him to sit down. 

“No no. I invited you both here for a reason.” Nick’s eyes went back and forth between Ziva and Ellie as he waited for her to talk. “I talked to Jimmy. She was speaking to both of them but her eyes were glued on Nick. “And he told me exactly what he told you.” Ziva watched as the wheels turned in NIck’s head and saw the exact moment he realized what she was talking about. Pulling at his collar, Nick gulped and tried to avoid Ellie’s gaze. 

“He uh, he did, did he?” Ellie kept looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Oh yes. And it makes a lot of sense now, why you did not follow my advice.” She gave him a knowing look and finally Ellie couldn’t take not knowing what was going on any longer. 

“Okay, what are you guys talking about?” Ziva stared him down, daring him to tell her before she did. “Well?” When he still hadn’t said anything Ziva blurted it out. 

“I told our Nicholas here to stop being a wuss and to tell you how he feels. But apparently he has still not listened to me.” Nick’s mouth dropped open and Ellie looked like a fish as she opened and closed her mouth. 

“H-how he… how he f-feels?” 

“Ziva, what are you-” Nick leaned over, whispering to Ziva who just held up a hand. 

“Oh hush Nicholas. If you two will not admit it to each other then I need to bring it up. I cannot let the two of you make the same mistakes Tony and I did. You care for each other. I would even guess that you love each other.” Nick and Ellie were both shocked then, neither away their feelings were that transparent. “And I am not the only one who sees it. In fact, I believe everyone but Jimmy can see what is between the two of you. And I do not want to push you into something you are not ready for but believe me, I can see that you are. Please do not waste any more time. Believe me, life is too short.” Patting their hands Ziva stood up, smiling at them. “Now, I will leave you two to talk.” Walking away from the table she sent up a silent prayer that everything would work out for them. 

After Ziva walked away, the remaining two sat there in silence until Nick suddenly laughed, rubbing the back of his head before finally looking up at Ellie. “Ya know, in all of the times I thought about telling you how I feel I uh, I never expected it to happen this way.” Ellie’s head jerked up then, staring straight at him with eyes wide. 

“Y-you uh. Wait what?” Nick smiled then, reaching across the table to cover her hands with his. 

“Ziva’s right. Life’s too short. And I don’t want to live with any more regrets. I like you Ellie. Like, a lot. And I wish I would’ve told you sooner, especially when Ziva first called me out on my feelings because we could’ve spared ourselves a lot but I was too much of a wuss-” One moment Ellie was sitting across from him, the next she was practically sitting on his lap, pressing her lips to his. When he felt her tongue hit his lips he reluctantly pulled back, not wanting them to get carried away in public. Resting their foreheads together, they each took a moment to catch their breath. 

“In case it isn’t obvious, I like you too Nick. A lot.” Nick smiled, leaning back in to kiss her softly. When they broke away that time, Ellie stood, pulling Nick up with her. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Spinning around, she gave him a look that said she clearly thought he was crazy for asking that. 

“Ziva did say not to waste any more time.” Ellie winked at him, turning and walking towards her truck. Nick’s steps faltered as the realization of what was happening washed over him. Realizing he was no longer behind her she looked over her shoulder. “You coming Nick?” Shaking his head, a smirk crossed his face as he ran to catch up with her. 

“Right behind ya babe.” A shiver ran down her spine as he spoke the words into her ear, his voice lower than normal, and she picked up the pace, Nick hot on her heels. 

It wouldn’t be the only time that night those words were said. 

Sitting in her car, Ziva smiled as she watched Nick and Ellie walk to her truck together, his arm wrapped around her waist. When he leaned down to whisper in her ear, Ziva could only imagine what was being said as Ellie blushed crimson and a satisfied smirk was on Nick’s face. Shaking her head, she waited until they drove away before pulling out of her spot and heading in the opposite direction. She couldn’t wait to tell Tony her plan was successful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I wanted to get something out for the Ellick Friends Challenge this week.


End file.
